The Strangest Dream
by DracoJane
Summary: Andria is a member of the Strawhat crew and is gazing out at the ocean on watch duty, suddenly she starts to notice that Sanji has been acting odd. - This was one of my first Fanfictions. I hope you enjoy what I have put up so far. - Please leave reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters, that honour belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own the character Andria who I have created specifically for this story.

**Chapter One**

It was a starry night when Andria looked at the sky; a light breeze was blowing on her face bringing with it the seas fragrance. She felt at ease with gentle romance blossoming in her heart body and soul. The breeze was cool while the atmosphere was warm which set the perfect night, almost like a beautiful spring day.

She was looking ahead of the Straw hat pirate's ship; just beside the head of the going marry. She loved the ship, so many fond memories with the pirates. This was her home. The night was so perfect, she could of stayed out there forever in an eternal night if it was as beautiful as this one.

As Andria was gazing at the beautiful night she heard light footsteps coming up behind her, and soon Sanji was standing beside her also gazing at the sea where it met the twinkling sky. The moon was large and resting on the horizon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it," Sanji commented casually while smoking his cigarette.

"Yeah, it is" Andria replied as though the scenery had taken her breath away.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Andria paused, "Sanji, why don't you sweet talk someone else. I know you're just a perv." Though for the past couple of weeks Sanji had been off womanising for some reason, but Andria still couldn't trust him.

Sanji made no answer; instead he kept staring out into the distance, as silent as the night itself.

Andria examined him, he was handsome she thought, even though he was a pervert. He was so manly and thin, not bulky, and didn't have too much muscle. He was quite attractive, almost perfect. She thought 'what if he wasn't a womaniser? Maybe he and I would be the right match. His handsome, and very romantic, but nah, his just a pervert.'

Just as Andria went to turn back to look at Sanji he was completely turned to her, body and all. His eyes looked straight at hers. The look was hard to describe. It was kind of menacing but didn't seem to be directed at her. No, it was directed at a thought he was pondering though he was obviously aware that he was staring right into her eyes. Whether he was aware that his look alarmed her it was not certain. But soon enough his gaze became softer and gentle before he bowed to her, wished her a good night, and walked off to bed.

'His behaviour tonight was strange' she thought. He would normally keep harassing a girl even when he is rejected. In the past he would of offered her flowers and would continue to woo her, though tonight he feel very silent and was even sent into deep thought. How strange.

She continued to stay outside in the sweetness of the night. It was calm and peaceful, and the moon's light shone a light white shine over the ship. The waters were calm and the small ripples of the water were accompanied by a white glittering light. She could sit there forever and wanted so badly to reach her hand into the water and feel the fresh chill. The beautiful silence was broken by the snoring of Zoro who was sitting in a corner of the deck. He looked peaceful somewhat, for once.

Andria finally decided to go back to sleep but before she could get back to her room she sat down on a barrel and instantly fell asleep. She must have been more tired than she thought. Her right forearm rested over the edge of the ship while her back was resting on a crate. The gentle waves hit lightly on the ship which kept Andria fast sleep, soothing her dreams and thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That morning Andria had a strange dream, well it wasn't a dream exactly, she was fast asleep but felt the sensations of a fantasy. It was as if she was dreaming blindly, that things were happening around her in her own head yet she couldn't see them. She felt the crushing sensation of someone else's lips against hers in this strange dream, though it almost felt real. It was a passionate gentle kiss that Andria wished she could feel in real life. She started hearing people calling her name moments after that. It was as if there was a panic, and then –

Bang!

Andria woke up with a sudden adrenalin, feeling shocked as though she were about to have a heart attack. It was such a shock being woken up as she was. Andria opened her eyes to find that Luffy had fallen on her. The crate she was resting on was wrecked. His left arm stretched over her shoulders whiles his head laid down on her left.

"Ahhh that hurt, Zoro!"

"You bastard!" Zoro yelled back at him and then started complaining about something Luffy had done, though he wasn't even half way through his argument with luffy before he was smacked across the head by Sanji.

"YOU THREW HIM RIGHT INTO ANDRIA YOU MOSS HEAD!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS THERE?"

"WITH YOUR EYES MORON!"

And then the usual morning ritual began between those two. 'Gezz another fight again.' Andria thought.

"Here." Andria looked up to see Luffy offering her his hand. "Sorry I woke you up."

Andria gave no reply. She would say that it was alright if her head didn't hurt majorly. 'Oh my god I'm so over this.' She thought.

She then got up, thanked Luffy for his help, and then walked straight over to Sanji and Zoro and stood in the middle of their fight. Andria was trained in speed and could see and respond to a battle as if it was in slow motion. It seemed like a split second she was in between them with a hand on each of their chests holding them back from each other.

"I'm fine, no need to fight, now where's breakfast?"

"Coming Andria-chwannnnn!" Sanji said as if nothing had ever happened between himself and Zoro. For a few moments though he was standing doing his usual funny dance where his body would ripple from top-down, his eyes portrayed love hearts and his hands tightly crushed together and help up to his chest. He seemed to be 'off with the fairies' and had lost track of what was really going on.

"OI SANJI!" Luffy yelled, "IT'S BREAKFAST TIME! HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!"

Sanji snapped out of his trance. "Yeah yeah you'll get your food." He said to Luffy with a stern tone, and then walked off casually towards the kitchen.

Andria decided to go to her usual spot to sit and wait for breakfast to be ready. It was a quiet place at the back of the ship where there was a large love swing that she'd sit on and watch the sea ripple and part behind the ship.

Breakfast was quite wonderful. There was a large fruit salad, yoghurts, toast and honey, and some of Sanji's specials. After being quite content with her fill Andria started engaging in conversation with Nami who usually sat right next to her. They would talk of many things, and Andria liked to talk particularly about Nami's skills in interpreting sudden weather changes. By midday though Andria had been in small talk with almost everyone and was ready to have some time alone again.

"Yes, now for some nice quiet time alone to just relax." She said to herself as she walked off to her usual spot again. Andria went to walk around the corner to where her resting place resided only to find that Sanji was standing against the rails at the back of the ship staring into the distance.

"I knew you'd come back here again." He said without turning to look at her.

"What are you doing here, Sanji?"

Andria walked over to the love swing, keeping her eyes tightly on Sanji. She had no idea why he had come and it made her very curious that he seemed to be specifically waiting for her to arrive. Sitting down on the swing made her feel just a little more relaxed because at least now she couldn't fall flat on her face out of surprise.

"You know I meant what I said last night." Sanji addressed her while still looking out at the sea. He only turned to face her moments later to wait for her reply. The expression on his face was casual and calm but did not seem to portray his true feelings.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I said you were more beautiful than the moon and stars." His tone was still quite casual which made Andria more anxious to know what was going on in his mind.

"So?" She paused for a moment. "You always say stuff like that. Why should it mean anything to me?" She became very annoyed at this point but wondered if she was being too stern.

Sanji walked over to Andria and sat on the swing beside her. His eyes looked distant and sad, but he said nothing. Andria was only becoming more confused it almost seemed like he was making a true love confession to her, but how can that be? His never acted this way before that's true, but she couldn't imagine him being this way.

A sudden chill of shock ran through her spine as Sanji grabbed her hands and held them tightly together pulling them closer until he had them resting against his chest. His revealed eye was staring intensely into hers with a very serious but gentle look.

"I love you, and I'm not just saying that this time." He paused for a while. "I mean it!"

Andria stared into his eye completely dumbstruck. He was telling the truth, it seemed, but she kept denying it to herself. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before in such an encounter. She didn't know what to believe. This time it was the truth but, it had to be a dream! It was so unreal. Andria's mind kept going on and on in the same manner for a few moments, she just couldn't believe this, and suddenly Sanji caressed her face gently with one hand and kissed her passionately. The other hand he slid around her waist and hugged her closer to him.

She finally gave in. Andria let him have his way and allowed him to embrace her closer. This kiss was just like the one she had dreamed about; strangely it felt exactly like it did in her dream, except this kiss was less gentle and delicate. Andria pulled out of the kiss for a moment and told Sanji why this was strange.

"Well, that might be because I was the one who kissed you when you were sleeping." Sanji said with a cheeky grin.

"Sanji, I think you take this prince thing a little too seriously." Andria said, and Sanji embarrassed her tighter than before, gently and sweetly kissing her lips.


End file.
